itkbfandomcom-20200213-history
Open Suse
Select a sub category: * To Access Windows Shares Description: OpenSUSE is a distribution of Linux with many features. See http://opensuse-guide.org/ for general info on this distro and for the history of it, http://opensuse-guide.org/history.php. Key Notes: 1. When you install, you can choose between KDE and GNOME setups. I advice you check out which one you like better by visiting their links. KDE = "http://www.kde.org/" and GNOME "http://www.gnome.org/". 2. Common downloads are called “RPM Packages” (Red Hat Package Manager) see here (http://rpm.org/). You may also find "Tarballs" which are the equivalent to zip file downloads. 3. The easiest and safest way to add repositories is using the list of online community repositories in YaST. This provides you with a selection of popular and quite safe repositories to choose from. To do this: Kickoff menu - Computer tab - YaST - Software - Software Repositories - Click on "Add" - Select "Community Repositories" - click "Next". 4. You use “Wine” to run Windows applications: Its ran by CLI (Command Line Interface): win /path/to/setup.exe Keyboard Shortcuts: Note that since Linux is highly customizable, you should go to Start – Applications – Configure Desktop to setup your own keyboard shortcuts that fit you best. Here are some common ones: Start menu shortcut: Alt+F1 (Changed to Win +E or “Meta” E) Under the "Plasma Desktop Shell" Task manager: Ctrl+Esc Virtual desktop manager: Ctrl+F8/9 Switch between windows: Alt+Tab Open command line: Ctrl+Alt+F1 To leave command line: Ctrl+Alt+F7 Run: Alt+F2 (Changed to Win+R) Under the "Run Command Interface" section Close a window: Atl+F4 Minimize a window: (Default: Blank) (Changed to Win+M) Under the "Kwin" section CLI (Command Line Interface): Common Commands NOTE: Some commands have to be ran from the root user! To run many commands as root: su - To leave root: exit To run a single command as root you can use: su -c “command” To update: zypper patch / zypper update File System Commands: Changing directory: cd /home/user/directoryname/ Listing files: ls Copying a file: cp filename /home/user/directoryname/filename Deleting: rm filename Moving: mv /home/user/filename /home/user/newfilename System Monitoring Commands: Running Processes/ Press “q” to exit: top Disk space usage: df Memory Consumption: free Networking Commands: find your ip: ip a find your gateway: ip route find your dns server: cat /etc/resolv.conf Help Commands: Manual page/ to leave press “q”: man cp if none found, type: cp - - help (no spaces between dashes) System Commands: Shutdown: halt -p reboot: reboot Start/ stop/ get status of a service: systemctl (start, stop, restart, status) (servicename) Enable or disable a service from running on startup: systemctl (enable, disable) (servicename.service) Kernel Commands: Find version and flavor: uname -r Check kernel messages: dmesg Listing kernel modules: lsmod loading kernel mod: modprobe (modulename) unloading: rmmod (modulename) Hardware Information Commands: hwinfo - - short - - wlan (where wlan is the wireless network card) hwinfo - - short - - gfxcard (where gfxcard is your graphics card) To see a GUI for many commands: 1. Type: su - 2. Type: yast